


Pesadillas

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Español | Spanish, Gen, Hallucinations, Introspection, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ciertas pesadillas no desaparecen al abrir los ojos, porque hay infiernos que ningún hombre puede cruzar dos veces por más valiente que sea y a veces es más fácil morir que dejarse caer en el abismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadillas

Todavía puede verlo. Todavía puede ver su piel traslúcida, su cuerpo exangüe sobre la alfombra, los ojos vacíos. No importa si es real, no importa si es su imaginación. Puede verlo allí, su cabello azabache formando una aureola, los labios entreabiertos al exhalar su último suspiro, el rostro níveo desprovisto de vida. Puede verlo aunque no esté delante de sus ojos, puede verlo aunque cierre los párpados con fuerza, puede verlo aunque esté dormido. Haga lo que haga lo sigue viendo allí, como lo vio hace tantos años entre los escombros, como lo vio sobre la alfombra del pasillo, como lo ve cada noche en sus pesadillas. Es una visión que no se aparta de su mente ni por un instante, una sombra sobre sus pasos que la luz del día no puede disipar. Adondequiera que mire, allí estará él.

Muerto.

La parte racional de su cerebro sabe que fue una ilusión, una treta para asustarlo. Sabe que no fue real, que él está vivo, pero no puede creerlo. No puede creerlo porque el miedo es demasiado fuerte, y nadie imagina que precisamente él pueda tener miedo pero lo tiene, lo tiene porque ya ha estado antes en esta situación, porque ya le ha tocado acunar un cadáver entre sus brazos y bañarlo en lágrimas y sabe que si lo tiene que hacer una vez más enloquecerá.

La historia se repite, dicen, y a él le dan escalofríos, porque la historia no sólo se repite sino que se rescribe sobre sí misma, y el hombre muerto bajo los escombros es reemplazado por el muchacho sobre la alfombra y en su mente uno y otro son el mismo, una muerte y la otra son una, y la primera no sólo predice la segunda, porque no hay primera ni segunda, es la misma muerte que él ya ha tenido que presenciar y que presenciará una y otra vez indefinidamente hasta perder la cordura. Él lo sabe, lo sabe con la misma certeza que sabe por donde sale el sol (aunque hace tanto, tanto tiempo que no ve la luz del día). Nadie le cree. No tiene que ser así, le dicen, la historia puede cambiar, el hombre y el chico no son la misma persona, no tienen que correr la misma suerte.

Pero ellos no entienden, porque en sus pesadillas no importa si es el hijo o el padre quien sostiene en brazos, sólo importa el cabello azabache goteando sangre, los anteojos rotos, los brazos laxos, la mirada opaca de un cuerpo sin alma. No importa si él ha perdido a su hermano o a su ahijado, lo único que importa es el dolor abrasador, lo único que importa es el veneno de la pérdida corroyéndole las venas, matándole lenta, tortuosamente, haciéndole perder la razón.

Ya ha estado allí una vez. Ya se ha sentido morir por dentro, ya ha sido carcomido por el odio y el dolor, ya ha pasado por las llamas del infierno y caído en la oscuridad. No lo hará otra vez.

Le dicen que no puede ir. Le dicen que se quede atrás. Que no es seguro, que son órdenes, vamos por una vez haz lo que te dicen que no te vas a morir por ello. No entienden, no saben, porque ellos no habitan sus pesadillas, ellos no ven lo que él ya ha visto una vez y mil más. Si se queda atrás, sucederá lo que tiene que pasar y el chico ocupará el lugar de su padre, porque así estaba escrito y él volverá a ver el cadáver sobre la alfombra del pasillo, su amigo muerto bajo los escombros de su propia casa.

Y él se morirá otra vez y digan lo que digan, él no quiere morir. O tal vez sí, pero que sea rápido e indoloro, no la muerte lenta de la locura y el dolor porque aunque le haga creer a todo el mundo otra cosa, él no es valiente. No es lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse al Averno otra vez, y prefiere cruzar el puente de la muerte antes que verse obligado a ello.

Porque ciertas pesadillas no desaparecen al abrir los ojos, porque hay infiernos que ningún hombre puede cruzar dos veces por más valiente que sea y a veces es más fácil morir que dejarse caer en el abismo. Por eso él no se queda atrás aunque se lo rueguen, por eso él marcha hacia la batalla final – final para él, porque será la última que verán sus ojos – con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, mas no por miedo. No siente miedo porque la historia no se escribirá sobre sí misma, porque él cambiará el curso de las cosas. Y sonríe, no por la exaltación que le produce la lucha sino porque puede verlo, al hombre de cabellos desordenados y oscuros como retazo de cielo invernal, de pie y con los brazos abiertos, sonriéndole a medida que él cae, cae y el mundo se desvanece.

Sonríe, porque sabe que cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos, la pesadilla habrá concluido al fin.

 


End file.
